Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: YugixTéa plus others. The spring dance is coming up and Yugi plans on asking Téa to go with him…until an old ‘friend’ comes in and spoils his plan. Will Yugi and Téa ever end up together?
1. Part 1

I've decided to take a break from writing 'The Pharaoh and the Pauper' and have written this one-shot for all you Yugi x Téa fans (like me ). It was originally going to be a one shot, but I just had so many ideas, I put it into a two part fic.

I know the title is in Japanese, and the song in this fic is also Japanese, but I'm using the DUBBED names (just to confuse you all).

Anyway, enough about that, you want to read the story, don't ya? Well, lets gets on with the show!

(Sorry if there are any mistakes! If there are, tell me and I'll correct them asap)

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

/Yugi talking to the Pharaoh (Yami) through the mind link/

_'the Pharaoh (Yami) talking to Yugi through the mind link' _

I-

Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai

Part 1

Couples: **main couples: Yugi x Téa, Joey x Mai Tristan x Serenity**

Hints: Yugi x Rebecca, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Téa (though I'm not sure about this last one)

Summary: The Spring dance is coming up and Yugi plans on asking Téa to go with him…until an old 'friend' comes in and spoils his plan. Will Yugi and Téa ever end up together?

I-

"…If you still haven't brought your tickets yet, there's still plenty left. But you'd better hurry since the dance is only a few days away now. If you have any enquiries, come and find me, Téa Gardner, and I'll do the best I can to help. Thank you!"

Téa stepped down off the palladium at the front of the stage in the school hall, taking a deep breath as she did so, the sound of the whole student body applauding her filling the large hall. She sat down in the seats reserved for those involved in today's assembly (such as herself), at the back of the stage.

_'No matter how many times I do this, it's still nerve-racking talking to the entire student body.'_

Once the applause had died down, the head teacher stepped up onto the palladium. Téa ignored the drone of the head teacher, whom was delivering the days notices, and looked around the hall. Although every one looked the same, the boys in their blue uniform and the girls in the pink, Téa soon managed to find her friends. They weren't hard to miss.

They were all sitting with the rest if their year group, and as usual were sitting together in one big group. Duke Devil (a little annoyed that he had to sit next to Tristan), Tristan Taylor (a little annoyed that he was stuck next to Duke) and Joey Wheeler (who looked half asleep), were all there, doing there bit to cheer on their friend. But the one person that Téa wanted to see the most, was right there next to Joey.

Yugi Moto wasn't that hard to miss, with his spiky, tri-coloured hair, and the Millennium puzzle around his neck. Téa knew all about the spirit of the Millennium puzzle; that he was an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, and now it was up to him and Yugi to save the world from evil again. But she also knew how to tell the difference between them now, and knew that it wasn't the Pharaoh for whom her feelings had grown for…it was his vessel that Téa's heart longed for.

Though, she had never told any one that

At that moment in time, Yugi seemed to be absorbed by the head's speech, but feeling that he was being watched, he turned away and looked slightly to the right of where the teacher was standing, straight at Téa. Seeing that they were making eye contact, Yugi gave Téa a thumbs up, as if to say 'great job'! Téa, who could feel herself beginning to blush, gave a thumbs up back.

"…and remember that there will be no use of duel disks inside school during school hours. I don't need another incident like with Mr Sans. That is all. You are dismissed."

The head disappeared out a door at the back of the stage, the other teachers following him in pursuit. Once the teachers had disappeared, the students filed out the hall, collecting their bags as they did, and went to their first lesson, for the bell was just about to ring.

Téa walked down the steps that lead off the stage, collecting her bag at the bottom. The hall was almost completely empty now, apart from herself and 4 other people. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke were standing by their seats, their bags already with them, waiting for Téa to catch up.

"You didn't have to wait for me guys," Téa said when she met up with her friends.

"Yeah we did," said Joey. The gang began to make their way to the science block for their first lesson. "How else could we tell ya dat dat was the best speech you've ever given?"

"You really mean that Joey?"

"Sure I do! Would I lie?"

"No," said Tristan as they went out the double doors into the courtyard. "You'd fall asleep, like you did today."

Joey didn't reply, for once. Instead, he turned a deep shade of red as he blushed deeply. The others just laughed.

"It's alright Joey, I know you mean well!" Téa giggled. The school bell rung, indicating that registration had ended and lessons had begun. But instead of rushing into the science block, the gang walked at a slow pace, for neither of them were looking forward to science.

As the gang made their way to the science block, dodging other students as they walked by, the main topic of the conversation was the Spring Dance. It was only a few days away now, and everybody was looking forward to it. Joey had managed to persuade Mai Valentine, another pro duellist and a great friend of the groups, to accompany him to the dance. Duke had (somehow) managed to beat Tristan at asking Serenity to the dance, and was now attending the terms biggest event with Joey's sister. Tristan was disappointed at this, yes, but he wanted Serenity to be happy, so he did his best to hide his disappointment.

But not everybody had a date for the dance. Aside from Tristan (who had decided that he'd go alone since Joey wouldn't let him miss the dance for anything), Yugi and Téa hadn't been able to get dates either. Oh people had asked them, since Yugi _is_ the King of Games, and Téa _is_ one of the prettiest girls in school, but both had turn these offers down, for they both had someone else in mind to accompany them to the dance. But neither knew if the other had a date or not, for they were too shy to tell one another.

As the school's science block came into view, Duke left the group, saying goodbye as he did, and turned the other way for his first lesson was P.E. in the school's gym. The gang said their goodbyes to Duke and walked towards the science block, but it wasn't long before they too, had to spilt up. Joey and Tristan had Chemistry (Yugi prayed that they wouldn't blow anything up), Téa had Biology, and Yugi had Physics. They all said their goodbyes, all agreeing to meet at their usual place at break, then spilt up to head to their lessons.

Yugi quickly climbed the stairs towards the Physics labs. He walked down the corridor, greeting acquaintances as they walked past, until he came to Lab 11. He opened the door slowly, praying that the teacher wasn't there, for he was 10 minutes late, and peeped in.

The teacher's desk was empty.

Yugi sighed in relief before quickly going to his seat in the middle row, next the window. Their teacher Mr Sykes had decided to put his pupils of Physics class 1B into alphabetical order, something that wasn't too popular with the students. Yugi had been put next the one and only Seto Kaiba, being that his surname ended in 'M', and there was no one in the class who's surname ended in 'L'. Yugi didn't mind that he was next to Kaiba, he didn't dislike him as much as Joey did. But Yugi would've preferred to be next to someone a little more…talkative.

Today, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation seemed to be absent…again. Yugi didn't really give this a second thought, he was too used to Kaiba being away. He was always on business trips or in meetings, being that he ran a company.

The teacher soon entered the room, 15 minutes after the bell had rung, and wasted no time in lecturing the students on the oh so interesting subject of Absolute Zero.

…Oh joy…

Yugi took out his notebook and pen, and began taking notes, knowing that there was bound to be a test on this. But although Yugi seemed to be working hard, that didn't mean that he wasn't easily distracted…

_'So, when are you going to ask Téa to the dance?' _The spirit of the Millennium puzzle, aka the Pharaoh, appeared in his spirit form in the empty seat next to Yugi. It was a good thing that only Yugi could see him.

Yugi continued to write down notes.

_'Hello? Yugi? Did you hear me?' _

/Huh? What was that/

_'I said, when are you going to ask Téa to this school dance of yours?' _

Yugi took a pile of sheets that had been pasted to him, took one off the top, before passing the pile onto the next person. He started working on the questions on the sheet.

_'Well?…' _

/It's not that simple…/

_'Oh? And why not? You ask a girl to accompany you to this dance, and she answers 'yes' or 'no'. Hopefully in your case, she'll say 'yes'. Isn't that simple enough?'_

Yugi turned the sheet over and began to work on the question on the back.

/You don't understand Pharaoh…/

_'Try me' _

Yugi smiled.

/You're not gonna give up, are you/

_'Nope, so you might as well tell me' _

Yugi sighed heavily. He could never hide anything from the Pharaoh.

/It's just, I'm not sure if Téa would say 'yes'. I mean, she may not even feel the same way I do. Besides, she's probably already got a date, so what chance do I have/

Yugi continued with his work, glad that he finally got that off his chest, but a little sad since he didn't know what to do. He looked up when he felt the Pharaoh place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_'Yugi, I know how you feel towards Téa, and I know for a fact that she feels the same way. And before you ask, I know because I can see it in her eyes, whenever she looks for you. And as for already having a date, I beat you anything that she's waiting for the right person to ask her'_

/Really? And who would that be/

_'You' _

Yugi smiled at the Pharaoh, lad that he had a friend like him.

/Thanks/

_'It's my pleasure…So, are you gonna ask her at break?' _

Yugi took a moment to think about this. Téa wasn't in the next lesson with him; he had basketball and Téa had English, so the next time Yugi would see her would be at break…

A large smiled grew across his face, and a strange feeling began to grow inside of him.

"Yes."

I-

The bell soon rang, signalling the end of the morning's lessons. The students, wanting to make the most of the spring sunshine, all rushed outside with their lunches, choosing to sit underneath the blooming cherry blossom trees.

Téa inhaled the fresh spring air, exhaling loudly. She looked around her; it seemed that love was in the air, for everywhere she looked, couples sat together, feeding each other their food, cuddling one another, and of course, having each other's tongues down their throats. Well, almost everyone was 'coupling'…

Téa looked at her friends around her; Joey was texting Mai once again, Duke was ranting on about what he was planning for his date with Serenity on Friday, before the dance, and Tristan was trying to ignore him by listening to some music, very loudly.

Téa sighed loudly, and continued to look around the school grounds. Where was Yugi anyway? He was never late. Téa hoped that nothing had happened to him…

"Hey Téa!"

Téa looked up from her seat on the ground, to see Yugi smiling down at her. He sat down next to her, dumping his bag in front of him.

"Hey Yugi! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Téa. I had to speak to a teacher about my coursework. I hope I didn't worry you."

"Well, I was a little worried, but I'm ok now."

"Oh. That's good. So, anything new?"

Téa took another look at Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"No, not really. The others are pretty much normal at the mo…well, normal for them anyway! What about you?"

"Nope. Nothing to report here." Yugi gulped loudly. He could here the Pharaoh in his head, urging him to ask. It was now or never. "Err…Téa…"

"Huh? What is it Yugi?"

Yugi felt himself becoming more nervous by the second. "I was…wondering…if…you had…a date…I mean, for the dance?"

"No, not yet. Why do you ask?" Téa's heart began to beat faster. Was Yugi going to ask what she think he was?

"It's just…I was wondering…if you would-"

RING RING!

Yugi jumped at the sound of this phone, silently cursing the person who had decided to call him, and now of all times. He rummaged his hand around his jacket pocket, until he found his phone and pulled it out. The caller ID said 'private'.

"Sorry Téa, I gotta take this call. I'll be right back." Yugi stood up and walked a small distance away, hearing Téa's reply of "OK!"

He flipped open his phone, press the green answering button, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello? Yugi Moto speaking."

"YUGI!" replied a high-pitched voice. "At last I've found you!"

Yugi cringed when he recognised the high-pitched female voice. He stole a quick glance at Téa to make sure she wasn't watching. At that moment in time, she seemed to be helping Joey with his text message.

"Rebecca? How did you get my number?"

"That's not important," Rebecca replied, quickly changing the subject. "What _is _important is when you were going to ask me to your school dance, Yugi-pie."

"The school dance? But how did you-"

"Like I said, that's not important my lil Yugi! So, are you going to ask me or not?"

"Err…sorry Rebecca, but I can't."

"WHAT! But why not!"

"Well, because you're too young, and I'm kinda already going with someone else. Sorry."

"…"

"Rebecca?"

"It's Téa, isn't it?"

"What!"

"You're going with Téa, aren't you?"

"Well, probably, but-"

"Listen Yugi!" Yugi held out the phone, away from his ear, as Rebecca began to shout at the top of her voice. "You WILL go the dance with ME! NOT Téa Gardner. If you don't, then I'm afraid that Téa may have a little…_accident_, if you know what I mean."

Yugi felt his stomach drop. "Rebecca, you wouldn't dare."

"Try me. You know what I'm capable of Yugi, what with my brains and grandpa's money. So, what's it gonna be?"

Yugi looked down at the floor. What choice did he have?

_'Yugi!' _The pharaoh called from the puzzle_. 'You can't go with Rebecca' _

/But I have to. It's the only way…/

_'No it isn't!' There must be another option. 'You promised that you would go with Téa-'_

/Pharaoh please! There's no choice. I have to go with Rebecca, otherwise, who knows what would happen to Téa…I'm sorry, I've made up my mind…/

_'…But Yugi…' _

Yugi bowed his head and sighed.

"Alright Rebecca, you win. I'll go with you to the dance."

"YIPEEEEEEE!" Rebecca screamed down the phone. "Oh thank you Yugi. You've made the right decision. See you at 7pm on Friday!"

Rebecca hung up. Yugi closed his phone and replaced it in his pocket. He slowly made his way back to the gang, his head bowed. He sat down next to Téa, too ashamed to even look at her.

Téa looked at Yugi as he sat down. She didn't know why, but he had suddenly changed moods.

'Maybe he's just tired. We have been put under a lot of stress lately, what with our exams coming up. But I know something that will cheer him up. I just hope it works.'

"Hey Yugi, you OK?"

"…"

"Yugi?"

"Huh? What?"

Yugi looked up at Téa with saddened eyes.

"You OK? You seem pretty down."

"Yeah, I'm OK. Don't worry about me."

"OK. If you say so. But…erm…there's something I wanna ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if…if…if you like to come to the dance with me?" Téa felt herself blush.

Yugi looked away, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. Should he tell Téa the truth? If he did, he would break her heart. But he couldn't lie to her either.

Yugi sighed heavily. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He quickly stood up and began walking away.

Téa, confused by Yugi's actions, quickly grabbed her things and chased after Yugi.

"Yugi! Wait up! Where are you going?"

Yugi stopped in his tracks; his back faced at Téa, his head still hung low. He replied in a small voice, as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry Téa, I can't go to the dance with you, because I've been…I mean, I've already told someone else that I'd go with them. I'm sorry."

Yugi ran off before Téa could say a word. Téa just stood there, shocked. All this time she had thought Yugi felt the same way towards her as she did to him. But, after what had just happened, she guessed she was wrong. She held her arms around her as a cold chill blew against her body.

"…Yugi…"

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Téa jumped slightly at the sound of her phone. She pulled her mobile out of her bag and looked at the screen. '1 new message'.

_'Is it Yugi? Has he changed his mind?'_

Téa opened up the message, and felt her heart drop when she saw it wasn't from Yugi.

Hi Téa! This is Mokuba. I was hopin that u would agree 2 go 2 the dance with Seto. He's been workin really hard lately, and I fink he needs a break. Plz reply soon! Mokuba

Téa reread the message. So, Mokuba wanted her to go with Kaiba. Was that really a good idea? Kaiba _was_ a part of their group (no matter how much he tried to hide it), but he wasn't the life and soul of the party.

She looked up in the direction Yugi had run off in. It was obvious that he didn't feel the same towards Téa, so what did she have to lose? But why was there this nagging feeling inside of her that told her not to go with Kaiba.

Téa clicked in the reply button and quickly wrote a message back; sending it at soon at is was finished.

Mokuba, I'll go 2 da dance wid ur bro, but u owe me! Téa 

She placed her phone back in her bag and made her way into the building, just as the bell rang indicating the end of break. As she took her seat in her next class, she couldn't help but wonder…

Had she done the right thing?

I-


	2. Part 2

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

/Yugi talking to the Pharaoh (Yami) through the mind link/

_'the Pharaoh (Yami) talking to Yugi through the mind link' _

(1) In Japanese schools, pupils have to wear special indoor shoes whilst in school

(2) Afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai-These over-flowing emotions don't stop 

I-

Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai

Part 2

I-

The next few days passed as a blur, for not much happened at Domino High. Almost all the students were getting ready for the Spring dance on Friday; buying new outfits with accessories, getting dates, preparing the decorations etc, everyone except Yugi Moto and Téa Gardner.

That week passed all too quickly for the two friends, for none of them were looking forward to the dance, what with Yugi forced to go with Rebecca, and Téa having to go with Seto. For the whole week, they had kept themselves to themselves, not really joining in with any conversations. Sure they still talked to each other, they had even managed to tell one another whom they were going to the dance with, but they were both too upset to talk and joke like they used to.

The rest of the gang had noticed Yugi and Téa's strange mood, and had tried talking to them. Joey had even got Serenity and Mai to try and talk to Téa, and the Pharaoh had tried to get Yugi to cancel the 'date' with Rebecca. But neither of them felt like talking about it, and would just change the subject.

The bell finally rang on Friday afternoon, informing the students on Domino High that the school day was over. All the students rushed out of the building, eager to get home to prepare for the dance.

Yugi collected his books from his locker, swapped his indoor shoes for his outdoor ones (1), and made his way slowly out the school building. As he approached the school gates, the Pharaoh appeared in his spirit form next to him.

_'Are you want to go though with this Yugi? There is still time' _

/I'm sure. I don't want Téa to get hurt because of me. Besides, she's going with Kaiba, so there's nothing I can do now/

_'So you're just going to leave her with Kaiba?' _

/Yes. If she's happy with Kaiba, then I'm happy for her/

"Hey! You're Yugi Moto, aren't you?"

Yugi stopped at the sound of his name. He looked up and saw a teenage boy, just a little younger than himself, dressed in a uniform of a school Yugi had never seen before. On his arm was a duel disk, already prepared for a duel. Yugi knew what was coming next.

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

The boy just smiled. He placed his deck in the slot, the life point counter coming to life.

"My name is not important. All you need to know is that I wanna duel you for the Egyptian God cards. So, will you accept my challenge?"

The eye in the centre of the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Yugi cried the all too familiar words "Yu-Gi-Oh!" before transforming. His eyes became less curved, his school jacket became a darker shade of blue, his blonde bangs began to point upwards, as Yugi transformed into his outer ego. He pulled out his duel disk from his school bag, placing it on his arm. He took out his deck from his pouch attached to his belt, and placed it into the slot, his life point count coming to life. The duel disk automatically turned to 'Duel' mode, the projectors launching themselves onto the ground.

"I accept your challenge!" 'Darker' Yugi answered back, preparing to duel. "Lets duel!"

I-

Téa took stepped out of the school building, and looked up at the unusually blue Spring sky. The dance was tonight, and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit. Not only was she going with Seto Kaiba, but she knew Yugi would be there too with Rebecca. This week just got worse and worse.

Téa's thoughts were soon interrupted by a large explosion of some sort, and a loud cheer. She looked over at the source of the noise and saw a large group of people gathered just outside the school. And by the looks of it, a duel was taking place, since there were monsters appearing from the centre of the crowd.

"Hmm, I wonder who's duelling…Maybe I should go check it out."

Téa quickly made her way to the large crowd, and made her way to the centre for the best view of the duel. She got quite a shock when she saw that it was Yugi duelling some teenage boy from one of the schools on the other side of town. She looked at the stats of the duel and saw that Yugi was doing pretty well…

I-

Yugi Moto

Life Points: 2600

Cards on the field: Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior atk: 3500 def: 3850, two face down cards

I-

Opponent

Life Points: 1700

Cards on the field: Berserk Dragon atk: 3500 def: 0, one face down card

I-

"And now my dragon," cried Yugi's opponent, "Attack! Destroy his Magna Warrior!"

Berserk Dragon flew into the air, and struck Valkyrion, destroying not only Yugi's monster, but himself as well.

"And what was the point in destroying your own monster?" 'Yugi' asked

"Oh he may be destroyed, but he'll be back. I play Monster Reborn!" The face down card was revealed, and Monster Reborn was activated. "Come back to me, Berserk Dragon!"

Monster Reborn disappeared, and Berserk Dragon appeared in it's place.

I-

Berserk Dragon

atk: 3500 def: 0

I-

"I place one card face down and end my turn. Your turn Yugi."

'Yugi' looked over his options. He had no monsters on the field, and had two face down cards. His opponent's monster had an attack strength of 3500, and there were only a few monsters in his deck with that kind of power. There was only one card that could help him now. He placed his hand on top of his deck, ready to draw.

_'Please, heart of the cards, guide me…'_

He drew a card from the top of the deck and quickly stole a glance.

_'Perfect!'_

"First of all I play Card of Sanctity!" 'Yugi' placed the card in the magic and trap card slot, activating it. "This lets us draw until we hold 6 cards each."

The two duellists drew their cards, both pleased and disappointed with the cards they drew. 'Yugi' was especially pleased with the last card he drew.

/Perfect/ said Yugi, as he appeared in spirit form next the Pharaoh. /With this card, we can't lose/

The Pharaoh smiled at his friend, nodding in agreement, before returning to the duel.

"Now I activate my first face down card, Monster Reborn, to bring back Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!"

The green magic card of Monster Reborn once again disappeared, and Valkyrion stood in it's place.

I-

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior:

atk: 3500 def: 3850

I-

Yugi's opponent just laughed.

"What was the point in that? If you attack, you'll just destroy your own monster as well as mine!"

"But I'm not done yet, for now I activated my second face down card-Diffusion! This returns my Valkyrion into the three original magnet warriors used to form it."

Valkyrion broke up into pieces, and quickly formed into Yugi's 3 magnet warriors. Yugi's opponent looked worried, and he had a reason to be.

"Now I sacrifice my three monsters, to summon one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Yugi's three monsters disappeared, and the sky darkened. Out of the grey, thundery clouds that filled the sky, a large red snake like dragon emerged, ready to attack.

"He did it!" Téa shouted. "Yugi summoned one of the Egyptian Gods!"

"And now my beast," 'Yugi' announced, "attack Berserk Dragon and destroy the rest of his life points!"

Slifer wasted no time in following his master's orders, and quickly destroyed Berserk Dragon, and destroying what was left of Yugi's opponents life points.

Once the duel was over, and 'Yugi' was declared the winner, the holograms disappeared, along with 'Yugi's' opponent, and the crowd began to file away, all buzzed with excitement after seeing an Egyptian God card.

Téa, however, didn't walk away, for she wanted to congratulate her friend.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!"

'Yugi' turned around to see Téa coming towards him. Téa stopped in front of him, and saw that it wasn't Yugi whom had just duelled.

"Oh, Pharaoh, it's you."

"Hello Téa. What are you doing here? Would you like to speak to Yugi?"

"Err…no, that's alright. I just wanted to say congrats on winning the duel."

"Oh. Thank you Téa."

"No problem. Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

Téa turned round eager to get home. She had a lot to do before the dance.

The Pharaoh watched Téa walk away, and suddenly got an idea. He checked his mind to see if Yugi was in his soul room. He was. And a good thing too, if this plan was to work. The Pharaoh quickly ran after Téa, shouting at her to stop. She soon did.

"What is it Pharaoh?"

"I need to tell you something, about Yugi."

"Oh. Is he listening?"

"No. Listen Téa, I know that you're hurt that Yugi wouldn't go to the dance with you, but please don't be made at him. It wasn't his choice to go to the dance with Rebecca."

"It wasn't?"

"No. He wanted to go with someone else. Someone whom he is very close to."

"Really? Who?"

"I think you know."

The Pharaoh walked away, leaving Téa to think about what he had said. As he turned the corner, he let Yugi take over again, and made sure that he didn't mention the conversation with Téa.

Téa watched as the Pharaoh walked away.

_'What does he mean, 'I think you know'?'_

I-

The hall at Domino High looked amazing that night. It had been decorated with the theme of spring, since it was the spring dance. The Hall was lit up by fairy lights, linked all around the room, and a large disco ball hung in the middle. All around the room flowers had been hung up; the tables at the side had white cloths laid over them, a vase of fresh flowers placed in the middle. In the middle of the hall, couples were dancing to the music being played by the DJ, whom was on top in the stage. The guys were wearing smart tuxedos, and the girls wore glamorous dresses in soft pastel shades.

Téa watched as the couples danced, their arms wrapped around each other. Kaiba had disappeared about 20 minutes ago after his phone had rung. Téa guessed that it had something important to do with his company, and he wasn't going to be back any time soon. Sitting next to her on their reserved table, Duke and Serenity were chatting. Or rather, Duke was talking and Serenity was nodding in agreement every so often. Tristan and Joey had gone off to get some drinks, and Mai was sitting next to Téa, talking about her last duel. It wasn't long before she realised Téa wasn't paying attention. She was still pondering on what the Pharaoh had said earlier…

_"I think you know."_

_'Just what did the Pharaoh mean by that? He couldn't have meant me…could he? Did Yugi really want to go to the dance with me?'_

"Hello? Téa? Are you even listening?"

"…"

"Hello?" Mai started waving her hand in front of Téa's eyes. "Earth to Téa."

"Huh? Sorry Mai, what were you saying?"

"Are you alright Téa? You seem a bit out of it."

"Yeah, I'm OK."

Téa went back to watching the couples dance. Mai, not letting this pass, followed Téa's eyes and soon saw what she was looking at. Yugi and Rebecca were dancing to an upbeat song, and by the looks of it, Yugi didn't look too happy.

"Oh, I see…" said Mai

"What?"

"Listen Téa, I know things don't look good at the moment, but I promise you that everything will work out. You and Yugi will be together in no time."

Téa blushed at Mai's comment. "Mai…I…"

"Don't worry Téa, I won't tell anyone. You're secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" asked Joey. He and Tristan placed the drinks on the table. Tristan looked over at Serenity and Duke. He felt a pang in his heart.

"It's nothing Joey," replied Mai, getting up. The song that had been playing in the background had stopped, and a new one had started playing. "C'mon, lets dance!"

Before Joey could say anything, Mai hooked her arm with his, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Téa laughed as the two 'danced'.

"Aw man, I love this song!" said Duke, jumping up of his chair. "Hey Serenity, lets-"

"Serenity, would you like to dance?" Tristan asked, offering out his hand.

Serenity, glad to get away from Duke, immediately took Tristan's hand. "I'd love to dance Tristan."

The two walked onto the dance floor, and began to dance, never leaving eye contact. Duke just stood there, jaw on the floor, shocked. Téa laughed slightly at the look on his face. But she soon caught sight of Yugi again, and the laughing stopped.

"…Yugi…"

I-

Rebecca looked at Yugi and growled. Once again his was looking over at Téa, whom was sitting over the other side of the hall, dressed in a light pink gown that flowed down to her feet. She hated to admit it, but Téa did look beautiful. That was probably why Yugi couldn't stop looking at her.

Rebecca studied his face. He looked so sad, dancing here with her, it was obvious that he longed for someone, and it wasn't who she hoped it would be.

Sighing heavily, and knowing that she would regret what she was about to do, she stopped dancing and began pushing Yugi to the edge of the dance floor.

"Hey! Rebecca! What are you-"

"For the last hour, I've had to deal with you staring at Téa and paying no attention to me what so ever. It's obvious that you prefer her over me. So, you're gonna ask her to dance."

"What? But you said-"

"Forget what I said Yugi! You of all people should know that I would never hurt Téa, not when I know how you feel towards her."

Rebecca stopped pushing him. Yugi turned around to face her.

"Rebecca, I…"

"Aww, don't worry about it! You just go over there and do what you have to do!"

Yugi smiled. He quickly placed a small kiss on Rebecca's cheek, causing her to blush, thanked her and walked off towards Téa.

Rebecca, a little disappointed that she had let Yugi go, smiled when she saw how happy he looked, but her task was not complete yet. She walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up, before rummaging through his records.

I-

Téa continued to watch the couples dance, as the song came to an end. She had lost sight of Yugi and Rebecca, but it didn't matter. She sighed heavily.

_'Looks like this was just a waste of time-'_

"Téa?"

Téa looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. Yugi was right there, standing next to her. He was dressed in a smart tuxedo, the Millennium Puzzle still hung around his neck. He offered his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Téa gasped. Was she dreaming? Did Yugi just ask her to dance?

_'__Yes! He did! Yugi actually asked me to dance!'_

She took hold of his hand.

"I'd love to."

She stood up, and soon noticed a little problem. She was extremely tall next to Yugi. Both blushed as they imaged what they must look like.

"Err…" Yugi stuttered

"Don't worry, I know what to do," said Téa, when an idea popped into her head. She sat back down and removed her 4 inch heeled shoes, placing them under the chair. When she stood back up again, she was now only slightly taller than Yugi, rather that looking like a giant.

"There, that's better!"

Yugi laughed. He offered his arm out to Téa. She happily linked her arm with his, and let him lead her to the dance floor. As the two got ready to dance, the DJ made an announcement…

"…And this next song has been requested for Yugi Moto and Téa Gardner. It took you a while, but finally you're together!"

Both blushed at the announcement, and felt every single eye in the room turn towards them. Soon, the DJ put on the song that was requested for them. Téa placed her arms around Yugi's neck, and Yugi held Téa around the waist. They slowly danced to the music…

**_kienai kinou ga owaroutoshite  
_**_(As yesterday lingers and comes to an end)  
_**_hitomitojireba imademo soukimi ga  
_**_(I close my eyes and even now, I can see you)__  
_**_omoidewa itsudemo mujyakinamamade  
_**_(Memories always remain innocent and carefree)  
_**_hitori no kurashi madanarenakute  
_**_(And I still can't get used to life on my own...)_

**_nomikomaresounajidaini deattakiseki  
_**_(What a miracle, to have lived through a time that can swallow you in…)  
_**_anokoro wa tadasoba ni irudake de aiseru to omotteita  
_**_(Back then I believed that I could love you just by being near you...)_

**_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai  
_**_(These over-flowing emotions don't stop)  
_**_onajiyume toki no naka sutto daiteitakatta  
_**_(I wanted to hold tight to the same dream forever...)  
_

**_Oh..._**

As the music continued to play, Yugi and Téa stared into each others eyes, never looking away. They had both dreamed of this moment, and now their dreams had come true…

**_nakareru machinami akakusometeku  
_**_(The cityscape flows by as we paint it red)  
_**_itamimokitsukeba shimewasenikawaru  
_**_(And before I realized it, my pain slowly turned into happiness)  
_**_tsuyogaridakegasou ikitekuakashi  
_**_(Pretending to be strong...that is my only proof of life)  
_**_rounku no hi no yooni kokorotobosu  
_**_(Like the candle's flame, my heart lights up...)_

**_hito wa namida o nukutabi hito o shitte  
_**_(People, as they wipe away their tears, begin to understand others)  
_**_kini ga kureta atatakaichikara yasashisa ni kaeteikuyo  
_**_(And this warm strength you have given me, I will change into compassion...)_

**_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai  
_**_(These over-flowing emotions don't stop)  
_**_kanjitamama ikitekuyo boku ga boku de arutame ni  
_**_(I will live on with these sensations, if I am to be myself...)_

**_afureru yuujyoo ni iyasarete  
_**_(Comforted by over-flowing friendship...)  
_**_meguriai ga shinjitsudato itsuka wakariaeruyo  
_**_(Someday we will understand that having met each other...that, in itself, is Truth.)_

As the song came to an end, Téa rested her head on Yugi's shoulders, feeling safe in his arms. Yugi reacted by holding Téa closer, feeling that he must to all that he can to protect her. He whispered in her ear the last line of the song…

**_"Afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranaiyo... _**(2)"

When the song had ended, Yugi took Téa by the hand and lead her outside. As the exited through the double doors, the Pharaoh appeared in his spirit form and watched Yugi and Téa. He smiled when they saw how happy they were together. He knew that things would work out between them, after seeing how Yugi reacted whenever he saw Téa in danger, like when they were stuck in Noa's Vertual World and Téa had to duel one of the big five. Yugi was worried sick about her and would have done anything to get her out of that frozen duel. Before he disappeared, he sent Yugi a message through the mind link…

_'Good luck…' _

I-

Yugi stopped underneath the cherry blossom tree, the very one that they had sat under just a few days ago. He held Téa close to him, both laughing and smiling.

"Téa, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened the other day, with Rebecca."

"It's OK Yugi, you don't have to apologise."

"No, I do. I was being a real jerk, giving in to her demands, and upsetting you. I should've known that she would never hurt you. That's not the mind of person she is. But I realise that now, and I just hope you can forgive me for acting like a jerk."

"Oh Yugi, of course I forgive you! How can I stay mad at you anyway?"

"Really Téa? You mean that?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good, because there's one more thing I have to do…"

"Really? And what's-"

But Téa didn't get a chance to finish her question, for as the cherry blossoms began to fall, Yugi placed his lips on top of hers, in a deep kiss…

…Their first kiss…

The End

I-

Please R&R. The next chapter of Pharaoh and the Pauper will be up soon.


End file.
